No es amor, en serio oneshot yaoi
by LETTHE
Summary: Wally escapa diario de sus obligaciones esperando jugar videojuegos con él pero ese idiota siempre lo arruina ¿Qué no hay algo que puedan hacer solos sin que hable de ella? ! Feliz día del amor y la amistad ¡ Universo alterno. Wally tiene 16 años


No sabe que lo impulso o cuando comenzó todo, pero ya no quería oírlo hablar, no le importaba que tan linda le parecía esa chica o lo buena que era besando, no le interesaba si le fascinaba su cuerpo o si le hacía sentir caliente de solo verla, estaban jugando videojuegos **– Por dios –** gritó harto de oírlo

Ese era el único momento que pasaban juntos al día ¿Y él solo iba a hablar de _ella_? Siempre tenía que batallar para tener tiempo con él, forzandolo a faltar a sus entrenamientos o clases, saliendo hasta muy noche para divertirse e incluso fugarse de sus propios castigos ¿Y cómo pasaban el tiempo? Oyéndolo hablar de _ella,_ siempre de _ella_, hasta hace un par de días lo había aguantado pero hoy estaba excesivamente sonriente llenándose la boca de _su _nombre

Él no soportó más, boto su portátil y arrebatándole la suya al mayor se sentó en sus piernas acorralandolo contra el muro besándolo desesperado, lo presiono bajo él intentando controlarlo mientras presionaba ansioso sus labios **– ¿Qué... haces? –** trato de apartarse el mayor, dejándose rozar la boca

– **Cállate – **gruño Wally medio molesto o frustrado por su reacción

Pero se sorprendió cuando Nigel tomó la iniciativa, atrapando su labio inferior suavemente **– Luego no llores –** musitó afirmándose para besarle profundamente, sentía la mano del mayor en su muslo y la otra en su cabeza, acercándolo mientras chupaba y lamia apasionadamente sus labios, su corazón se aceleró tanto que temblaba afirmándose del castaño rojizo, dejando a su lengua hacer lo que quisiera, sus besos torpes de primerizo no tenían comparación con la avalancha de deliciosas sensaciones que desencadenaba el mayor

De repente sintió la suave piel de su abdomen sin saber cómo sus manos llegaron ahí pero no le importo realmente se sentía muy bien, podía sentirse completamente erecto y firme frotándose contra el mayor, que en una leve sonrisa le afirmo de la cintura **– Vamos arriba – **susurró

Agitado y caliente el revoltoso rubio pudo recordar que seguían en el patio trasero de la casa del tío de Un** – No, yo… – **tratando de recuperarla respiración negó suavemente

– **No puedes irte a casa así – **susurro Nigel en su oído rozando su erección sobre la ropa

– **No –** lo empujo Wally demasiado asustado de gozar ese toque

Pero el abrazo sobre su cintura se cerró dejando al castaño rojizo justo frente él, con sus lentes obscuros y su clara piel ruborizada le sonrió **– Ok –** lo beso dulcemente liberándolo, entonces fue Wally quien lo sujeto de su chamarra besándolo intensamente, deseando hacerlo sentir como él lo había puesto, estaba ansioso de ser tocado pero no por cualquiera, tenía que ser Nigel Uno.

Avergonzado subió las escaleras vigilando no ser vistos, aunque a Nigel no parecía importarle y eso lo hizo sentir mosqueado "¿Cuántas veces lo había hecho para que fuera normal subir con un chico completamente duro por las escaleras? o ¿Tenía tanta seguridad que incluso en ese momento no le preocupaba ser visto?" él intentaba cubrir su erección con sus manos mientras el otro sonreía divertido

El cuarto del mayor estaba en el segundo piso, era amplio y limpio, Wally había estado cientos de veces ahí pero nunca le pareció tan intenso pasar por su puerta y terminar frente su cama, trago saliva nervioso mirando la kingsize del castaño rojizo sintiéndose no sólo más pequeño también mucho más inseguro **– Puedes tomar un baño, si quieres –** dijo Nigel tras él haciéndolo voltear, descubriendo que solo dejaba las portátiles en su escritorio, con total despreocupación a él

–**¿Qué? –** el australiano logró articular en su molestia, mirándolo medio sentarse en su mesa prestando leve atención

– **¿Quieres hacerlo? –** le sonrió el mayor con cierta astucia, atento a su respuesta

– **¿Qué? – **musito él retrocediendo, chocando con la cama** – No – **respondió levemente sentándose en la orilla, su corazón latía rápido y se sentía nervioso pero muy... excitado

– **Creí que... podríamos... solo... besarnos, otro poco –** dijo, avergonzado de oírse mientras le evitaba la mirada, mordiendo su labio al final con cierta resignación a oír una negativa, su cara dolía de lo roja que estaba pero sin duda era menos que su erección, apretada y húmeda en su ropa, Uno se levantó y la sintió reaccionar tan emocionada como él

– **Eso no bajará por más que nos besemos –** susurró el castaño rojizo yendo frente él, de pie ante la cama no solo lucía más alto, su rostro serio y los lentes oscuros le parecían deliciosamente sexys, determinado y dominante, Wally trago saliva expectante mientras se aferraba a la sobre cama acostándose abrumado, excitadamente sumiso lo miro lamiendo sus labios **– Igual podemos intentarlo –** sonrió el mayor sacándose la chamarra negra acostándose sobre él, removiendo su sudadera anaranjada

– **Puedo besar con la ropa puesta –** Wally se exalto de inmediato pero no logró detenerlo, quedando solo en su ligera playera blanca

– **Es mejor sin estorbos –** sonrió el astuto castaño rojizo acariciando sus brazos, yendo por la delgada prenda

Wally sintió todo su cuerpo agitarse bajo las cálidas manos del mayor y no pudo esperar más lo jalo harto besándolo ansioso, devorando sus labios mientras Uno le sacaba suavemente la ropa, a él no le importaba más, solo quería chupar su lengua o ser derrotado por la de su amigo, sin embargo cuando la cálida presión rodeo su pene dolorosamente hinchado paró, aterrado busco ser soltado **– PARÁ –** gritó temblando pero fue tarde

La mano de Uno lo acariciaba suavemente **– Te lo dije, esto no va a bajar solo con besos –**insistió jugándolo más vigoroso, como nunca en su vida Wally lo había hecho, el pre seminal salpicaba la cama del castaño rojizo rebosando su mano, la presión, el movimiento y el calor de su mano eran alucinantes, él sentía su aliento irse totalmente fascinado con la imagen de Nigel masturbándole

Sus labios apenas si fueron rozados dejándolo suspirando por más **– Hay otra forma –** le susurró el castaño rojizo tentandolo a un beso pero sonríe alejándose y todo Wally queda inmóvil, enterrando las uñas en la cama cuando su polla es engullida por la ardiente, justa y suculenta boca de Nigel, el movimiento de su lengua lo hace perderse, oye el obsceno sonido que hacen cada que entra y sale dejándose ir en él, salpicando, húmedo, tembloroso y sofocante dentro de la boca de su mejor amigo cayendo en la cama sin fuerzas

Apenas respirando con la vista en la blancura del techo, siente el leve movimiento en la cama y no puede evitarlo extiende el brazo buscando al mayor, aferrándose a lo primero que agarra

– **Auch – **se quejó el castaño rojizo **– Eres muy efusivo – **ríe, adolorido y tomando su mano

– **Tú aun no acabas –** exige Wally en entrecortada respiración

– **No importa, tomaré una ducha –** responde Uno

Recostado y sin poder verle el rostro el rubio piensa toda clase de cosas pero se jala de él para enderezarse, encarándolo **– No me subestimes –** le amenaza, soltándose inmediatamente al descubrir de donde lo agarraba

Nigel ríe levemente acariciándole la cabeza pasando sus dedos por su revuelto cabello **– No te preocupes, no lo hago, solo que...–** el castaño rojizo hace una pausa y él se envalentona para volver a tomar la cremallera del pantalón e intentar abrirla sin embargo la mano de Uno lo detiene mientras la otra lo fuerza a mirarlo **– Lo siento, pero yo no me contento solo con la boca –** le susurra rozando su labio haciéndolo temblar

– **Lo haré bien –** musita Wally confundido, sabe que nunca lo ha hecho y nunca pensó en hacerlo pero extrañamente le emociona viéndolo completamente enfocado en él

Pero el mayor sonríe **–No, no entiendes – **ríe mirándolo entre cariñosamente casi protector, como si fuera un niño pequeño

Wally lo ha visto cuando habla con sus primos y solo les da por su lado jugándoles bromas por su inocencia, y no quiere eso **– Yo puedo – **recalca tumbandolo bruscamente sobre la cama sacando su palpitante verga, traga saliva viéndola porque obvio nunca la vio así, hinchada, rojiza e imponente

Se humedece los labios nervioso sin saber dónde comenzar cuando la mano del castaño rojizo cae en su mejilla **– Joder, que lindo eres –** murmuró acariciándole el ruborizado pómulo

A él le encanta esa sensación y más sintiendo el respingo del caliente miembro entre sus manos **– Mierda –** se queja exhalando sobre él y ¡Dios! El gemido de Uno lo logra todo, besa la punta anhelando más de esa desinhibida y sensual voz, que nunca la ha oído y ahora solo la quiere para él

Lame presuroso la punta pero el mayor le toma la mano que lo retiene, moviéndola sobre su palpitante verga señalándole cómo hacerlo, suave, continua y envolvente le marca el ritmo sin dejar de acariciar cariñosamente su rostro **– Wally, no tienes que hacerlo – **le murmura dulcemente

Obligando al rubio a encimarse** – Ok, mételo –** grita exaltado y harto de ser tratado como una primeriza, la cara de Uno no tiene precio, su labios tiemblan e incrédulo permanece inmóvil

–**¿Qué?... No –** responde levemente intentando apartarlo

Y él lo sabe, esa es una victoria que no quiere dejar ir **– Vamos, no es tan grande – **sonríe jugándole pretencioso las bolas **– El meñique ¿tal vez? –** insiste atento a su rostro, su cara no cambia mucho, muerde su labio haciéndolo lucir más apetitoso, sus cejas siguen intrigadas y eso lo hace ganar seguridad

Sin embargo Nigel se alza rápidamente quedando sobre él** –¿Haz jugado con tu meñique? Wally – **le pregunto rozándolo con su respiración

Sus labios apenas si lo tocan cuando habla pero él se derrite bajo la sensación **– No –** respondió tan leve que no estuvo seguro de haberlo dicho, aunque eso no detiene al castaño rojizo para besarlo profundamente, el corto beso es demasiado para él en especial cuando siente los dedos del mayor delineando su boca **– Uno –** gime sorprendido pero el otro lo calla introduciendolos lenta y tentativamente, juega su lengua tan suavemente que lo reafirma en pocos segundos

– **No te preocupes, nos encargaremos de eso también – **bromea Nigel besando su cuerpo, Wally se deja hacer, le encanta chupar los dedos del mayor deseando rozar así su verga, de solo pensarlo se humedece de espeso pre seminal que recorre su abdomen, alza las caderas ansioso pero Uno lo retiene sacando sus dedos** – Veamos – **le sonríe tomando con ellos buena cantidad de su lubricación, trémulo solo ve hasta notar que hará y sentirlo en su...

– **No –** gritó Wally empujando su brazo mientras se aferra del otro

Nigel ríe abrazándolo aun cuando le enterró las uñas **– Eres tan lindo –** le susurra manteniéndolo entre sus brazos, él lo golpea sobre las costillas ruborizado y molesto pero el mayor no pará **– Eres muy lindo –** repite separándose obligándolo a verlo** – En serio – **musita besándolo de esa forma que lo hace perder la cabeza

Embelesado Wally lo abraza sintiendo sus neuronas irse una a una, sin embargo bruscamente termina con la espalda contra la cama **– Lo siento –** exclama Uno atrapando sus piernas y juntándolas sobre su hombro, él siente la palpitante firmeza del castaño rojizo arrimar su trémulo orificio, muerde su labio mirándolo aterrado aunque puede ver sus intensos ojos fijos y anhelantes sobre él, la leve presión cambia subiendo sobre sus bolas y aprieta sus piernas sintiendo la gruesa verga de Nigel introducirse entre ellas, rozando fogosa su erecta polla

– **No aprietes los muslos –** le pide Nigel, afirmando sus piernas para follárselos mientras su mano masturba a ambos, pero Wally lo hace medio frustrado de no tenerlo dentro aunque las briosas embestidas y la hábil mano del mayor le compensan exquisitamente **– Diablos –** gime el castaño rojizo sin detenerse e incluso aumentando el ritmo de una manera que Wally se siente completamente mareado tomándole la mano asustado del fuerte calor eléctrico que lo sacude, salpicado de ambos se llena del aroma de Uno mientras afirma su mano, durmiendo en esa agradable sensación.

Despierta bajo el suave cobertor de Nigel, toca su rostro buscándolas salpicaduras pero se nota limpio, la puerta del baño se abre abruptamente y él le sonríe al fresco castaño rojizo que sale **–¿Te quedaras a dormir? –** le pregunta Uno, tan amable y amistoso como siempre

– **Me quedaré, pero no tengo sueño –** le sonríe Wally, esperando que capte.


End file.
